yestrazfandomcom-20200214-history
Amazon Bondmate
Amazon Bondmates are mortal beings chosen by an Amazon (also referred to as Kahleen) to be their mate for the remainder or their mates life. This bond of love is so strong that their consciousnesses begin to have slight overlap, and the personality of one ebbs into the other. While still distinct beings, their connection is so powerful that they can share thoughts, emotions, and eventually abilities. Many Amazons choose to have mortal mates as well, and because of this bestow their great power onto the "lesser gifted" races of the world. Amazons are more likely to select those who are practitioners of magic, psionics, or blade magic as a mate, but they are not forbidden from selecting whomever their heart desires. All classes gain some benefit from entering the prestige class. Pre-Requirements Special: Must have bonded with an Amazon Skills: Any one skill of player choice must be rank 8. One perform skill must be at least 2 ranks. Concentration 2 ranks Feats: Amazon Beloved, Sacred Vow NEW FEAT: Amazon Beloved Pre-Reqs: Charisma 10 or higher, must have mated and "bonded" with a willing Kahleen. Benefits: Upon gaining this feat, other aberrations and Amazons recognize them as an aberration/Amazon. They also gain a +1 circumstantial bonus against all confusion, insanity, psionic, and time related abilities. Special: Must have been chosen willingly by an amazon not under any enchantment or similarly coercive spell. The amazon can only be bound with one subject at a time, and the binding lasts until death. Skills: Bluff, Concentration, Craft, Diplomacy, Disguise, Gather Information, Handle Animal, Heal, Intimidate, Jump, Knowledge (all), Listen, Perform, Profession, Search, Sense Motive, Speak Language, Spellcraft, Spot, Survival, Tumble, Use Magic Device. Skill points = 4+Int Mod Class Abilities Chosen of Kahleen: Due to their close nature with the "Amazon", they become increasingly resistant to amazon abilities. They gain power resistance to all amazon traits equal to 15+twice their bondmate level, and a bonus +4 to all saving throws against their abilities. They also gain immunity to their pheromones and poison. They also gain a permanent "status" spell on their bondmate, and automatically know what spells their partner is under the effect of. Amazon Trait: The bond they share creates a connection between their souls, that starts to transcend onto the physical level. Because of this they start to adopt physical changes. They may pick one of the following traits every other level.Their type also changes to aberration once they adopt two of these. Upon gaining their first level they gain 4 power points. Each time they adopt a trait beyond the first causes them also to gain 2 power points. * Amazon Poison: They gain the ability to generate amazon poison. This poison is generated in their saliva, and they can choose to use or suppress this ability. Should they choose the "spines" trait they can produce it there as well. * Spines: ''They gain barbs as a natural weapon just above the elbow and kneecaps. They deal 1d2 damage and are natural weapons. * ''Psychic Powers: They gain the ability to use 3/Day Mage Hand, Open/Close, and Launch Item free of cost, and 1/Day Mind Thrust and Levitate * Improved Psychic Powers: ''Requires Psychic Powers. Gain full amazon SLAs/PLAs: At Will- Control Light, Control Sound, Conceal Thoughts, Light, Launch Item, Open/Close, Mage Hand 3/Day- Mind Thrust, Levitate, Detect Thoughts, Body Purification, Time Hop 1/Day Telekinetic Thrust, Telekinetic Force, Haste. * ''Psionic Barrier: So long as they have power points, may utilize their internal mental psychosis to shield themselves from harm. They gain a deflection bonus to AC equal to their charisma modifier so long as they have more than half their PP in reserve. If they are below half they can expend a power point to gain the benefit of the barrier as an immediate action for 1d4+1 rounds. * Unearthly Grace: They gain their charisma modifier to their saving throw. This does not stack with similar abilities such as a paladin's divine grace, so long as they have more than half their PP in reserve. If they are below half they can expend a power point to gain the benefit of the barrier as a swift action for 1d4+1 rounds. * Pheromones: They gain the Amazon Pheromones ability. Permanently under the effect of “Pheromones”, which cannot be dispelled, adding an additional +5 to bluff, handle animal, diplomacy, and sense motive checks against creatures that can smell them. All within 60 feet fall under this effect, 30 feet if wind blows against them, 120 if downwind, and twice that far against creatures with “scent” ability. Furthermore, all humanoids and monstrous humanoids within range must make a save (DC 10+1/2 HD+Cha mod) or fall under an effect similar to that of “Charm Person” spell. * Change Shape: ''They gain the ability to use Alter Self at will, but cannot change your race, gender, or size. It can be used to disguise themselves and change their type to human, as well as hide their pheromones if they chose that trait. * ''Reflexive Resistance: ''Gain resistance to an elemental type of damage they have been exposed to equal to 5+level (caps at 25). The duration lasts for an hour, after which it falls off. Once they take damage from an elemental source, they gain resistance to it equal to the previously described amount. * ''Immunities: ''Paralysis, Sleep, and Time Stop. Also gain +2 resistance to poison and disease saving throws. '''Bound Souls:' Due to the closeness of their souls, they can start to "pull" abilities from their partner. Once per day, either the bond mate or the bonded Kahleen can "pull" through their connection. They can take one spell, feat, maneuver, supernatural ability, or class ability (with DM approval) from their partner they have the pre-requirements to cast or use and use it. They could gain class abilities of a non-prestige class provided that the class gains the ability within a number of levels equal to the number of levels they have in Amazon Bondmate. (I.E, an Amazon Bondmate of 2nd level whose partner was a monk could gain the monks armor class ability, flurry of blows, or evasion, but not gain slow fall until they reach 4th level.) Should they "bond", they gain the ability to (if they are a spellcaster) add one of their spells to the other's list, and prepare it or spontaneously cast it. This "bond" lasts for 24 hours. Soul to Soul: '''They both are treated as under the effect of the spell and "Mind to Mind" permanently. This can be suppressed, but re-established by either as a free action on their turn. This is a supernatural ability. At 6th level they gain the body to body spell permanently on them as well. '''Inhuman Physiology: '''Upon gaining the forth level, they become something neither human nor Amazon, but in-between. They change their type aberration, gaining all aberration traits. Furthermore, they qualify for aberration feats as if they were an amazon. Finally, they gain a +2 untyped bonus to their charisma modifier. '''Bound Souls, Greater: Their bond once they reach fifth level becomes perfect. They permanently gain "telepathic bound greater", as well as being able to add three abilities to the list. Furthermore, the spell "spell meld" is automatically added to their spell list once they become able to cast 8th level spells. Greater Status: Gains the greater Status spell (at will) with their partner. Perfect Unison: Upon reaching 7th level they become perfectly in tune with one another. All of their amazon granted abilities gain a +2 to the DC. Furthermore, they gain a untyped +2 bonus to a stat of their choice. They can also change their source of a spell to their partner as if they were the source.